Termination
by Hawki
Summary: SU Oneshot: The Resistance knew it would eventually triumph against Robotnik and the inclusion of the Sonic Underground into its ranks strengthened that belief. But until the day of Mobius' salvation came, it would be a long, dark fight...


_A/N_

_Probably apparant, but this is more or less a dub of one of the trailers for the upcoming film _Terminator Salvation_. That being said however, the idea for this came from another dub, one on YouTube titled _SWATbot Salvation_, which applied the lines to SatAM. That being said however, I decided to do this oneshot for _Sonic Underground_, in that the Resistance's nature of fighting Robotnik matches that of _Terminator _better than the Freedom Fighters, even if SatAM is probably the darkest STH cartoon out there, and that doing a SatAM oneshot would probably border on plagarism of the YouTube video. Is still similar I guess, but hopefully sufficently original._

* * *

**Termination**

SWATbots are uniform. Although coming in two different anatomical forms, they function identically. Laser cannons, HUDs, near impregnable armour...They are agents of Mobius' ruler. The Great Robotnik. Invincible. Innumerable. Their number is legion and their name is death.

But times are changing. And while patrolling the streets of Robotropolis, their metallic feet playing the rhythm of oppression, they are ignorant of this fact. That's what comes from tuning in to their master's frequencies instead of ones used by the Resistance...

_We've been fighting a long time. Ten years to be exact. The year's 3235 if anyone cares to take note. Not that it really matters under Robotnik's rule. With the tyrant desiring to rule for eternity, time no longer has any meaning._

For Mobius, this is true. Robotropolis does not grow in size, but its effect does. The wasteland spreads further every year, a perversive technosphere destroying all that was once green and good in the world. Many Resistance cells dwell out here. Not out of choice, not because Robotnik's minions can't reach them (after all, why would machines be bothered by pollution?) but because they have no choice. They've been pushed to the edge of what counts for civilization.

_We are outnumbered by machines. They're everywhere. For every automaton we destroy, ten more take its place._

In Robotropolis, prisoners are rounded up by SWATbots, all part of a suppression campaign that Robotnik has recently begun against the "terrorists" (not that the aristocracy needs propaganda to fund his empire). The hedgehogs are out there and if action is not taken, the prophecy will be fulfilled.

_But Mobians have a strength that cannot be measured._

The Deus Ex Machina has more than enough robotic slaves and in his desperate search for his enemies, he doesn't have enough time to interrogate them. The order is given.

_If you are listening to this, you are in the Resistance._

Some people listen. Some people don't. Of the latter, some watch with horror as the latest execution takes place, a pair of bodies falling to the waste-covered streets. There's no blood however. Lasers cauterize wounds after all.

Yet courtesy of a mysterious blue blur, the SWATbots are felled just as quickly...

_You thought things would never change, that our world could never return to the way it was before. We're here to tell you that this is no longer the case._

More prisoners are taken. Not to be executed however. In this day and age, Robotnik can't afford to. The propaganda war matters as much as the physical one and he needs information. Something, _anything _that could lead that could lead him to the hedgehog triplets before they reunite with their mother and depose him. A far slower process than simple robotization or execution, but he doesn't have any choice in the matter.

_The war has changed. Robotnik's taking prisoners now. Don't mistake this for a sign of mercy however. We've all seen what the roboticizer can do. Converting flesh into steel, stripping away emotion and free will. Trust us, death is preferable._

In the end, the prisoners are roboticized. They know nothing of the three newest members of the Resistance. But even if they did, even if they had told the despot what they knew, they still would have met the same fate. SWATbots are no longer as expendable as they once were.

_Someday we'll be able to free the Robians. Someday we'll be able to create a de-roboticizer, turning them back into their former selves. Into Mobians. But we need your help to make this possible._

A factory is destroyed, along with the SWATbots in it. A murder of the innocent perhaps, if such a term can even be applied to machines. Certainly at least some of the SWATbots were without their murderous algorithms, had yet to receive the "Priority One: Hedgehog!" code. But this is war. A war without quarter. If Robotnik considers his subjects beneath him, of being dirty fur balls, then no mercy will be given to his mechanical creations either.

_Don't forget the past. It may be awhile before the present becomes like it. If we lose our dreams, we have nothing._

Stealthbots soar through the sky, searching for prisoners. Anyone can be an enemy of the state nowadays. The Resistance's influence is becoming increasingly perversive. More and more, the sons and daughters of Mobius are willing to fight for a better world.

_Some won't see the new world. Some will perish, some will be roboticized and some may meet an even worse fate, a possibility that seems quite likely given the nature of our enemy. But if you want a free world, the Resistance is your only chance for salvation._

_This is the Sonic Underground, signing off._


End file.
